Osore no Barentine
by verbal acuity
Summary: MizuHiyo - Hiyoshi loses a bet to both Shishido and Gakuto, on Valentine's Day, nonetheless. He ends up stuck spending a horrifying day with none other than St Rudolph... and Mizuki - oneshot. dedicated to rayray2314.


**Disclaimer: **I own not Prince of Tennis or anything of the like. Sadly.

**Title: **Osore no Barentine  
**Author: **Collapse Overture  
**Summary: **Hiyoshi loses a bet to both Shishido and Gakuto, on Valentine's Day, nonetheless. He ends up stuck spending a horrible day with none other than St. Rudolph…and Mizuki.  
**Dedication: **Valentine's Day fic for **rayray2314** because that person's my buddy. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Osore no Barentine **

"If they were on my Gekokujou List, they'd so be dead right now…" Hiyoshi Wakashi of Hyoutei Gakuen grumbled to himself as he sat in the seat of the nasty public bus farthest away from the un-rich commoners, glaring out the window. He had to remind himself that it wasn't very intelligent to bet against two conning senpai-tachi; especially not Shishido Ryou and Mukahi Gakuto. The two of them together combined, although they hated each other otherwise, were like Niou Masaharu and his tricks. But in all honesty, Shishido and Gakuto, being the worst senpai-tachi ever, weren't worth Gekokujou; not even close.

With a sigh, he watched out the window as the bus turned the way towards his destined school for that whole day. But what he really wanted to know was, why did they decide to do this on _Valentine's Day_ of all days? _The things I do to remain in Hyoutei to Gekokujou Atobe and Oshitari… _He thought, maintaining his perfect scowl. He'd get back at them soon; that is…if he makes it out of St. Rudolph alive.

When the overly gay school came into view, he dreaded the whole day. He didn't call ahead; no one did. He would be just a random guest to harass…and who knows what Mizuki Hajime is capable of. He doubted returning alive. It was going to be a long day…

----

"Pfft, Shishido. How do you think the little second year is fairing with Mizuki? Think he's dead yet?" The loud Gakuto asked, nudging the token poor boy's shoulder slightly to get his attention. "I wonder if anyone here has noticed that he's gone…"

"Mukahi. Shut it. You're so annoying. Why did you have to join me in this damned scheme? I was fine on my—"

"Oi, Shishido. You're too poor to carry out a plan of your own. Give it up!"

"… I'm not poor."

The redhead snickered, stifling a mocking laugh. He couldn't have Shishido kill him just yet. He wanted to stay alive at least to see Hiyoshi return. So he had to stay nice…at least until school ended for the day.

----

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi murmured as he sauntered through the hallways of St. Rudolph Gakuen, towards the tennis courts to wait. He had never been there before and he never _wanted _to be there before…but now he was. And now he was hoping that no one would be at the tennis courts until school's over. But…that was asking for too much. The entire St. Rudolph Regulars group was there, practicing. This day was not going to go well. Damn Shishido for pinpointing perfectly the one day that St. Rudolph practices. But why practice on Valentine's Day?

Giving another scowl, the mushroom walked towards the finely-dressed, purple-haired manager. He had been the only one not wearing a Regulars uniform because, well, he was the manager, of course; and Hiyoshi was still in his Hyoutei class uniform, though Shishido had packed his tennis uniform, too, just in case.

"Nfufu. Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cute boy in a Hyoutei uniform?" Mizuki Hajime spoke in an amused, seductive voice, the forefinger of his right hand twirling in the bangs hanging near his face as he eyed Hiyoshi up and down. "What has caused you to stumble upon our humble school, hm?" He asked, giving a small, evil laugh. Hiyoshi's response was another sigh.

Upon the new 'commotion,' the other Regulars ceased their practice and walked over, gathering around as if they were at a circus or a zoo or something. They all eyed Hiyoshi, gaping at the newcomer.

"What's he here for, dane?" Asked the resident duck, narrowing his eyes and pointing his racket. "We don't need anyone else here, dane!"

"Shinya…" Kisarazu Atsushi sighed and had the intention of telling his partner to keep his duck-mouth shut, but Mizuki beat him to it.

"Yanagisawa; you are a horrible duck. What did I tell you? Go now. Get back in the pond!"

"…"

"Mizuki…" Atsushi started again, not really wanting for his partner to be in the pond _again_, but there really wasn't much choice.

Yanagisawa sighed, head facing down, and walked toward the recently put-together pond, not really wanting to disobey the gay man. Hiyoshi only stared, shocked. Hyoutei didn't have a pond for animals. If they did…then Gakuto wouldn't be so annoying because he'd be in captivity! Oh, that thought crossed Hiyoshi's mind so much, though it was bad that he thought so horridly of his senpai-tachi. Gekokujou, he reminded himself in hopes of surviving this day.

"So…mu—" The manager wanted so badly to just call him mushroom, but he knew he couldn't win him over that way. "Hyoutei boy," he settled for, grinning deviously. "You are—?"

"Hiyoshi," was the curt response, cold, and short as usual. He wasn't much of a talker, which Mizuki would find out soon enough, especially to a rival team such as St. Rudolph. But in all honesty, he just didn't care enough to talk in the first place.

From what he could gather from the team, Mizuki Hajime was really—for lack of a better term—fruity. Hiyoshi had never in his life seen someone so gay. And then there was Akazawa Yoshirou, along with Nomura Takuya and Kaneda Ichirou, who just happened to be the select few that didn't _care _about the new guest. They just continued practice like it was any normal day. Fuji Yuuta…was by Mizuki's side, as per usual, obeying like none other. Was he really sadistic enough to be related to Fuji Syuusuke? Kisarazu Atsushi stood defiantly opposite of Mizuki and Yuuta because, well, he was still a bit irked that his doubles partner was in the pond…again. And Yanagisawa Shinya? Well, he was in the pond. Enough said.

"Hiyoshi, Hiyoshi, Hiyo—oh! That's right. The Gekokujou one, I see," the purple-haired manager said, right hand resting upon his chin as he eyed the 'mushroom' over again as if thinking about what he could do with—or to—him. "Well, you _are _really cute—"

"Mizuki." The voice was almost demanding as he glared to him. "Will you stop hitting on the children? It's illegal."

"What—are you jealous, Yoshirou-_kun_?" He inquired, drawing out the '-kun' part of the name to signify his playful nature. Akazawa only rolled his eyes, serving the ball back to Kaneda, his loyal doubles partner. Mizuki was…horrible sometimes. And Hiyoshi really didn't want to be there anymore. It was a terrible place to be left alone in.

_Damn you Shishido-senpai, Mukahi-senpai… _He sighed inwardly, thinking, once again, about it. _Gekokujou daze…tsubuze…! _And with that, he was able to survive.

While Mizuki continued sending devious looks to Akazawa, Yuuta crept past him and stood right before Hiyoshi, blinking a few times before literally poking at him. "You're…from the team with that blonde kid that beat—"

"Oi, Fuji-otouto," Nomura shouted to Yuuta from across the court, snickering. The only response he received was a rather angry glare, followed by a fast fling of a tennis racket, pelting him directly in the forehead. Yuuta was good. "Ah…itaitaitaitaitaaiiii! You brat!" The younger Fuji grinned at that.

"Don't call me that. I am not associated with…Nii-san," he said, scoffing, before looking back at Hiyoshi. "As I was—hmph! That Jirou kid! He defeated me! So quickly, too!" At that, it was Hiyoshi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes. Akutagawa-san is one of my…senpai-tachi," he grumbled the last part angrily, still mad about Shishido and Gakuto's tricks. But in all honesty, Jirou wasn't that bad of a senpai, despite his horrible sleeping habits of using the second year as a—PERFECT PILLOW IN ALL OF TEH WORLD—yeah. Actually, it was occasionally cute. But either was, Yuuta seemed a bit…peeved that Jirou, Hyoutei's token Sleeping Beauty, had defeated him. Though it wasn't like Hiyoshi cared; he had Gekokujou to worry about. Really. And no, he never raped Jirou. That was all your imagination.

"I really don't—"

"Yuuta-kun," Mizuki said casually, placing a hand on Yuuta's shoulder in hopes of 'helping' him. "It's alright. But right now, let me just get Hiyoshi-kun here alone and—"

"Mizuki," came Akazawa's voice again, more firm this time. "We all know you just want to ra—"

"Yoshirou-kun. I am your manager…and I won't stand for you ordering me around." Hiyoshi only stared confusedly from Mizuki, to Akazawa, and back to Mizuki again. Mizuki wanted to _what_?

"Gekokujou…" He murmured loud enough for everyone to hear before sauntering in the opposite direction of the currently arguing team, but found himself stopped by none other than Mizuki Hajime.

"Where are you going, Hiyoshi-kun? Hm? If you'd like to be somewhere else, I wouldn't mind going with you…Nfufufu…"

"Oi! Can I leave the pond, dane!?" Came the yell from an almost prune Yanagisawa, flailing in the said pond. Somehow Atsushi had found a bench and sat at the side of the pond, throwing pieces of bread to his partner, keeping him company. If he wasn't Hiyoshi, he would have actually found it funny and laughed…but he was Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi did not laugh.

Mizuki's eye twitched and he pulled out a be-be-gun, threatening to shoot Yanagisawa for interrupting him. When and how he got a be-be-gun was unknown to Hiyoshi…as well as the rest of St. Rudolph.

"Mizuki! You've shot him far too much this week. Leave him be," Akazawa spoke again just as Atsushi got up and stood protectively in front of his doubles partner; he really didn't need an injured partner. That'd be a major liability.

"Yeah, Mizuki-san! Don't shoot me! It's Valentine's Day, dane! Can't you be nice for at least once, dane?"

Mizuki sighed and put the gun away, turning back towards Hiyoshi. "Now, where was—"

"Can I please come out, dane!?"

Once again, Mizuki's eye twitched, but he had no other choice. "Fine. You may come out. Just…stay away from me, you undesirable thing, you." He turned away from the rest of his team, missing entirely the way that Yanagisawa shook his body to rid himself of most of the water, looking—for lack of a better description—like a duck. He truly was the token animal of the team. Though Mizuki missed it, Hiyoshi surely hadn't. This team was getting worse and worse by the minute…

"Now, where were we, Hiyo—or, may I call you Wakashi-kun?"

"No."

"Alright. Wakashi-kun it is, then," he gave a slightly sadistic laugh, curling his hair in his finger as always. "Where were we, Wakashi-kun?"

"No."

"That's fine. We'll just go somewhere now, then, Wakashi-kun."

"No."

"Then wha—"

"No."

At Hiyoshi's mocking voice and lack of words, the rest of St. Rudolph, including Akazawa, shockingly, began to laugh. This second year was totally beating Mizuki in a mind battle. One of the best persuading men there was…was losing. Well, being someone that plans on conquering everyone older that was worth it, he had to be good at winning in mind battles. Hiyoshi Wakashi probably had practice because of Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi.

"Nfufufu… _That only makes me want you more, Hiyoshi Wakashi-kun_," Mizuki said to himself, curling his hair again while releasing that devious laugh of his. "Well then…" Still smiling seductively, he took a step closer to the Hyoutei second year and placed a 'comforting' hand on his shoulder. That immediately made the mushroom-headed boy tense, but he didn't exactly shove the hand away; after all, it was just a hand. No harm there. Or so he _thought_.

Then, without further words of affirmation or denial, the purple-haired manager took hold of Hiyoshi's arm, dragging him away to the boys' locker room, looks and sounds of shock following suit from the rest of the St. Rudolph Regulars.

Instead of shock, Hiyoshi down-right glared, trying to yank his arm away from Mizuki's shockingly tight grip. Who knew someone like him had a grip like that? "Oi…let me go." He was only ignored for a few more moments before he felt his body spin slightly, and his back pressed to a locker. His shirt rode up his back from the contact and he immediately arched his body at the feel of the cool metal against warm skin, causing shivers to run up his spine; the shivers quickly went to his brain, coordinating his body to remain as far away from the cold as possible…which wasn't very far. The manager had just as quickly pressed him back into the locker, pinning him. "Nn…it's cold!"

Mizuki smirked and said, "Well, I can warm you up, my little _mushroom_," which caused Hiyoshi's eye to twitch rather violently. That was the last thing he needed. Honestly. But instead of actually warming him up like he said he would, Mizuki took Hiyoshi's reaction to his own advantage and grasped his chin, tilting his head slightly before pressing his lips to the younger boy's own, claiming them for the first, and most likely only, time. His free hand trailed down the conqueror's chest, his own fingers never touching the clothed flesh, only leaving a tingling feeling from the fabric there which, in turn, caused the other boy to arch his body, but for a _different _reason this time around. Mizuki Hajime was pleased with the reaction, of course.

Quickly turning his head, Hiyoshi unlocked their lips in hopes of breathing better and keeping far away from the gay one; but to no avail. Mizuki would always have what he wants.

"Ah, Wakashi-kun, where do you think you're going so easily?" He asked seductively before leaning in and pressing his smirking lips to the part of the other's neck that showed luscious skin. He grinned at the way the shadows from the Hyoutei uniform showed on the skin, contrasting perfectly to the usual beige-like milky color of his neck and shoulder junction. "This could quite possibly be better than the Fuji brothers' skin…" He spoke against the flesh, a slight blush creeping onto his features in anticipation of the thought. He had to get _something _out of this.

The feel of the lips on his neck ended up causing a rather furious blush to grace Hiyoshi's features, as well as a slight moan from the unusual contact. "Mi-Mizuki-san…" He said aloud, biting back a moan as the other's teeth slightly dug into the flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, soon after licking at the newly-made wound, though no blood was drawn. At least Mizuki's name was said. That was a start.

"Nfufufu…I assume you like this, then, Wakashi-kun?" And with that, Mizuki unbuttoned the second year's uniform shirt, now allowing his fingers to finally touch that beautifully perfect flesh. Hiyoshi was rather perfect, being in Hyoutei and all, as well as beautiful. His right hand gently teased the warm flesh, causing the boy to gasp and arch slightly into the hand, the cool air almost stinging his now burning flesh. The perfect heat turning into sudden a sudden frail cold made another shiver creep up his spine, adding to the pleasured affect.

With a knowing smirk, St. Rudolph's manager pulled his hand away from the searing flesh, leaving it with yet another cool, unpleasant kind of feeling. Hiyoshi now either wanted his shirt buttoned back up…or he wanted the hand back on him. Either way, he needed _something_…

It was like Mizuki knew _exactly _what he wanted. He replaced the cold flesh with his other hand, while the hand that _was _playing on his chest fiddled with the younger's belt, snapping it open and quickly undoing the nuisance that was the 'mushroom's' pants. Without further warning, he stuck his now cool hand into the other's boxer-shorts, taking perfect, light hold of the appendage in there. Hiyoshi's eyes widened and he threw his head back, releasing a moan, followed by a large amount of pleasured pants as his previously widened eyes slid to a tight close. The last words he could make out of anything, the only thing he really heard besides his heavy breathing, was the quiet, and amused murmur of:

"_Happy Valentine's Day…Wakashi-kun…"_

Then all he knew after that moment was lost…

----

"Well? How was it, Hiyoshi? How was your day with that Mizuki guy and St. Rudolph? You kill anyone? Huh, huh?"

Hiyoshi Wakashi's eye twitched as he heard Mukahi Gakuto's annoying voice get closer and closer to him. Oshitari should really keep that boy on a leash.

"Hey, hey, hey, tell me!" Gakuto yelled after he was so rudely ignored by his kouhai. How degrading. Maybe Oshitari should get a muzzle for Gakuto, too…

"No." And with that, Hiyoshi Wakashi sauntered, with a huff, out of the school and made his way home. There was no way in Hell that he'd be telling _anyone _of his little—_sexcapade_, it could be now dubbed as. The only 'witnesses' were Mizuki—though he was more of an offender than a witness—and the rest of St. Rudolph. But they could only guess what their manager and the Hyoutei second year had done, or rather, what their manager _had done _to the Hyoutei second year. But it didn't matter. Hiyoshi Wakashi still would forever refuse to let anyone know of the horrors that had occurred on that particular Valentine's Day.

* * *

**End Note: **If you didn't understand the title, it goes with the last line of this story. "Osore no Barentine" means "Valentine Horrors." XD I have issues. But this has been a dedication to **rayray2314**. I'm posting it right now, an hour before Valentine's Day, because I want to have it posted before **rayray** gets on so they'll see it when they get on. I'm not sure when I'd be able to get on tomorrow to post, so…here ya go. Happy Valentine's Day! To both **rayray **and everyone else! 8DD

Please review!


End file.
